Of Love and Other Magic
by Tocxica The Mutant Dust Bunny
Summary: I hate the title of this, feel free to suggest a new one. As for the summary, The Marauder's are starting their final year at Hogwarts and Sirius has dated just about all of the seventh year girls. Except one. Just your run of the mill Sirius/ OC pairing.
1. Not Even Left The Station

**Tocxy Flavor:** Alright, so I've wanted to write this story for a couple of years now. What was stopping me you ask? Simple, I say. Laziness. I hate putting up work that I write when I'm bored. It always ends up reading like crap and ticking me off. That being said, I put a lot of research hours into this to TRY and make it as accurate as possible but Marauder's era canon is shaky at best and contradictory at worst. Also, it's not like there's a huge lack of Sirius/OC stories. I also want to try my hand at writing a bit more fluff than I usually do. I want there to be a clear relationship (hint, hint, there's going to be a clear relationship) instead of allusions of one, or waiting until the end for a miniscule bit of flirting. Oh, before I forget, thanks to my amazing bosom buddy Toshi for beta-ing for me and putting up with being a pawn in my disclaimers all of the time. Now then, since this is probably the longest author's note I've ever written let's hurry on to the disclaimer.

**Toshi Disclaimer:** Bosom buddy? Seriously? *clears throat* Tocxica claims no ownership of the JKR canon or any of the *checks script and sighs* groovy 70's pop culture references. Uh…I think 'groovy' was a 60's word.*dodges shoe* So abusive.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**Not Even Left the Station**

The year is nineteen seventy-seven. This is a year of the Queens Silver Jubilee, strikes from firefighters to morticians, Star Wars, punk music, the death of disco, and many unexplained murders. Well, unexplained to the muggle world. The wizarding world, however, knew that these terrifyingly brutal murders were the work of a new threat that called himself Voldemort. Yes, these were dark and troubling times for the wizarding community. Voldemort and his followers, Death Eaters, were on everyone's lips. He preached blood purity and the eradication of those he deemed lesser beings. The escalating situation in the wizarding world touched everyone in one way or another. Some had lost friends, and neighbors; some had even lost their families. Fear was now a way of life for muggle-borns and muggle sympathizers. None of this however kept Platform Nine and Three-Quarters of the King's Cross Station in London from being filled with the shouts and rabble of students eagerly waiting to be on their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Admittedly, there were not nearly as many students as in previous years, and there were the gaunt and haunted expressions worn by many. But, an atmosphere of hope and normality hung in the like the magically conjured smoke from the train's engine. There was something comforting in knowing that no matter what turbulence there was going on in the outside world, Hogwarts would always be there as a beacon of security for its students.

Seventh year Ravenclaw Aleena Feichin was shouldering her way down the cramped and crowded corridors of the Hogwarts express looking for friends or at least an empty compartment that she could snatch before she was squished into the walls. Near the center if the train, she paused at the open door of a compartment of mostly seventh year girls. They were milling around one of Aleena's roommates from Ravenclaw Tower. Astrid Bulstrode, lovely young woman with shoulder length straw colored hair and chocolate brown eyes, sat with her pretty face buried in her hands sobbing. Aleena grabed the upper arm of a Hufflepuff girl that was near the compartment door.

"Hey, what's wrong with Astrid?" The girl glanced down at the much shorter Ravenclaw before answering.

"Sirius Black," She whispered so as to not upset Aleena's roommate further. "you know how they've been going together since Valentine's of last term? Well, apparently he told her that he wanted to break things off on account of her gaining some weight over the summer holidays. I mean, yeah she packed on a couple, but that's no reason to-"

"Hang on a minute. That's it? A bloke breaks up with her and she's over there blubbering like somebody's been killed?" Aleena gave her roommate a disbelieving stare.

"Well yeah." The Hufflepuff continued, obviously annoyed at being interrupted. "You know how hard is to get over someone like Sirius Black." Sighing and shaking her head slightly, Aleena turned back to the other girl.

"Actually I don't."

The Hufflepuff gave a surprised sort of gasp and pulled Aleena close to her in a secretive manner. "You mean to say you've never gone with him? Lord, I thought he was making his way through the seventh year girls one after the other. Who knows, maybe you're next."

Sneering slightly Aleena turned and continued down the corridor looking for a less drama filled compartment to spend her ride to Hogwarts in, muttering to herself as she left. " Let's hope not."

"Hey, Feichin! Over here!"

Aleena's head jerked up as she was trying to untangle herself from a third year muggle-born's safety pinned leather jacket. Not three compartments down from where she was desperately trying to separate herself from the terrified young man was fellow Ravenclaw Bertram Aubrey. He was leaning out of the compartment door looking amused at her predicament and in obviously no hurry to help. All of a sudden she felt a hand grab onto her sleeve and pull her close to the young boy; the next second she and the third year were separated. As he rushed as fast as the crowded corridors would allow him. Aleena looked up into the handsome face of her savior, Sirius Black.

"Don't you think you should say thank you or something?" He arched a cocky eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Thanks." She was wondering where his friends were. Since first year the four boys, who called themselves the Marauder's, were never alone unless given separate detentions and sometimes not even then.

"I'm Siri-" He stopped when Aleena held up her hand.

"I know who you are. I also know that you just broke up with Astrid."

He glanced down and brushed a stray lock of dark auburn hair out of her face with a self-assured grin. "Good, then you wouldn't mind coming and sitting with my friends and I."

Letting out an exasperated huff, she pushed his hand away from her face. "Actually, I would. I have somewhere to be. Excuse me."

With that, Aleena pushed through the crowd as quickly as she could to get to the compartment that Bertram was now bent double and howling in the doorway of.

"Why am I friends with you?" Aleena grumbled as she shoved the blond haired young man into the compartment while he wiped at tears now springing from his eyes.

"Because, I have 'wit beyond measure' and I'm one of the only people that puts up with your constant rejection. Ooh, speaking of which, do you want to go ou-" He smirked because he knew what was coming when she held up her hand at him.

"No Bertram, I will not go out with you sometime." Bertram had been asking her out periodically ever since she had scored higher than him at Charms in fourth year.

"So, was it just me, or was Black hitting on you? Did he finally make his way through the other houses to Ravenclaw?"

Plopping down into a seat, Aleena retrieved her copy of _Hairy Snout, Human Heart_ and opened it's well worn pages to her place. "I neither know, nor care." Bertram smiled while adjusting the dial on his wizarding radio.

"Right. Then, why are you blushing?" Aleena's hand shot up to her cheeks where she could still feel the warmth of the blush on them.

Suddenly, Bertram found the station and their compartment was filled with the somewhat scratchy voice of the radio host. "You're tuned in to WWN the Wizarding Wireless Network! Stay tuned here for the most reliable Ministry news and jammin' beats, broadcasted to you live from Hogsmeade village! Up next we have a new single by the Singing Sorceress herself, Celestina Warbeck." They had not even left the station and already Aleena knew that this was going to be a troubling year at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>End Flavor: Well, that's the first chapter lovies. I fought with myself over her name for the longest time. I think this version is just right at not being too obvious. Also, love points if you laughed at any of the little jokes I put in there. Tell me what you think by leaving a review.<p> 


	2. The Marauders

**Flava:** Hey there duckies! Fair warning, this chapter is pretty short. It doesn't even break 1,000 words. But, at least I gave you a chapter. Absolutely no Aleena in this chapter. The good news is that the next chapter will have a lot more Aleena/Sirius interaction in it. So…Yay! Don't you hate the first stage of plot development? I know I do. But it's better to grab onto your ovaries and suck it up than to get another My Immortal.

**Toshi:** *waving raised hand* What if you don't have ovaries? *dodges shoe* No love.

**Update:** You'll notice that the format has changed on this and the last chapter(unless you're just now reading this in which case this update will make no sense). I'm just reverting it back to the format it was in before you-know-who(and no, I do not mean Voldy) got a hold of it and made it all squashed because he proofreads things wonky. That is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**The Marauders**

As the Hogwarts Express puffed its way away from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters Sirius Black dropped onto the padded train seat and stretched his long legs across to the opposite bench with a discontented sigh.

"What's the matter Sirius?" Peter Pettigrew asked from next to Sirius' feet.

"Oh let me get this one, Padfoot!" James Potter grinned from his spot beside his best friend. "Let's see…did your mother die? No, no, that would be a cause for celebration. Hmm, did you get rejected?"

When Sirius didn't respond with his usual boast that no woman could reject him, James' mouth dropped open in shock. "Really, mate? Who was it?"

Sirius bit the inside of his cheek and crossed his arms as nonchalant as he could. "That Ravenclaw chick, Allison Finch…or something like that. Turns me down without even a moment's hesitation mind you!"

Before Sirius could continue what had surely been a very long tirade against the girl, he was distracted by poorly muffled chuckles. He glanced at his friend Remus Lupin with a mock look of hurt as the werewolf continued to attempt to silence his chuckles behind his textbook.

"And what exactly is so funny, Moony?"

Lowering the textbook so that the entirety of his pale and haggard face was seen, Remus gave his friend a crooked grin. "Mostly the fact that you're trying to get with her without knowing hardly anything about her. You just broke up with Astrid, mate, don't you think you should give the dating scene a little while to cool off?"

Peter perked up at hearing about the break up, his beady eyes looking more watery than usual from his excitement. As he opened his mouth to ask about possibly comforting her, he was cut off by Sirius nudging Lupin with the toe of his polished black shoe. "Well, look at you. Three days since the full moon and already you're lecturing me on my love life. You must be feeling better. Alright Moony, what do you know about her?"

Remus smirked at his friend. Seven years ago, he would have never believed that he could be so happy living with lycanthropy. But now he found himself waiting eagerly for his 'furry little problem' to crop up once a month so that he could roam the grounds of Hogwarts with his best friends. Were it not for this friendship, he would not be willing to take part in this conquest of women. "You mean other than the fact that her name is Aleena Feichin and _not_ Allison Finch?" He grinned and nudged Sirius with the scuffed tip of his trainers. "I know she doesn't date. At least not anyone from school that I know of. That Aubrey guy in Ravenclaw has been asking her out for ages. She's really good at Charms, a bit shaky when it comes to Potions-"

"Moony, Moony, Moony!" James shifted across the seats to sit next to Lupin and tossed his arm around the other boy's shoulders. "He asked about her, not her marks in school. Listen, mate. What you need to do is just move on. It's not like there aren't other girls who would hex each other into oblivion to go out with you."

Peter let out a little laugh and all eyes turned to him. Noticing the attention he at once became nervous and began fidgeting with his shirt. "H-he can't do that can he? I-I mean, what about what she would say to her friends if you just gave up?"

Sirius snapped his fingers and planted his feet firmly on the ground. "Wormtail, you just might be right. No girl has ever turned me down! I can't let this happen. By the beginning of Christmas break, Aleena Feichin will be going out with me! I'm going to go now and lay the ground work!" With a resolute nod, Sirius opened the compartment door and was halfway out the door before he felt a tug at his jean jacket.

"Padfoot, how about you wait until after you change into your robes. Give you some time to work out a plan." Remus started pulling Sirius back into the compartment, smiling. This was most definitely going to be an interesting year at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Closing Flava: There you have it. Chapter two. Did you like it? Hate it? Want to have my babies? Let me know in a review.<p>

Toshi: Does this mean you're going to stop mistyping flavor?

Tocxy: No more Toshi notes!

Toshi: *cuddling* I'm sorry. I'll just change it when I beta it.


	3. Priorities

**RWC Flavor:** Hello, hello again! So, my chapters are going to start coming slower and slower because of (in case you didn't know) the Rugby World Cup. So, I'm going to be immersed in violent fueled competitiveness at least until Ireland's last game (that's right, I'm backing Ireland against my better judgment). Anyway, that'll give you plenty of time to leave reviews (hint, hint)! Before this turns into a soliloquy on my unnatural obsession with Fergus McFadden's amazing musculature let's start the show!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Priorities**

"Hear about Gilda Agliana?" Bertram had been stretched out on his side of the compartment silently contemplating something for the past twenty minutes or so while Aleena continued her reading.

"The sixth year? No, what happened?" Aleena had of course had interactions with the younger girl in their common room. She was a willowy young woman with a full face and a gentle disposition.

"I overheard Evans and Cresswell talking about her. They said that You-know-who's people had set fire to her aunt's house and the whole family had to escape on the Knight Bus." Bertram lapsed into silence again, watching as Aleena knit her eyebrows.

"But she was only a half-blood!" The entire wizarding community was aware that muggle-borns were being snatched up left and right, but this was Aleena's first time hearing about half-bloods being hunted. Biting her lip in frustration, she glanced over at her half-blood friend as a strong knock on the compartment window made the two of them jump.

"I'll get it." Bertram hopped up out of his seat only too glad to have a distraction from the heavy atmosphere that had settled on them. In fact, when he opened the sliding door to Sirius Black he couldn't help but smile. "I think I'll go find Lily. Enjoy your company." He brushed pass Sirius with a short pause to clap the young man on the shoulder and chuckle out a small "Bad timing, mate," before heading down the now nearly empty aisle.

Slightly perplexed, a robed Sirius Black stepped into the compartment to the quiet drone of the WWN Ministry News and an aggravated stare from the Ravenclaw he had come to see. "What is it Black?"

"I've come to apologize for coming on so strongly earlier." The look of shock told him that this had definitely been the way to go. "It was just that, I would really like to take you out on the next Hogsmeade trip. You know, get to know each other a bit?"

"I don't date schoolmates." He had expected this response and had been forming a rebuttal the trip down the corridor.

"Well, come July, we won't be schoolmates any longer. Might as well get a jump start." Yes it was cheesy, but he took James' suggestion and used his fingers to comb his long black hair away from his face and cracking a self-assured smile. This move had just about as much effect as it did on Lily because Aleena just stared at him, her head cocked to the side.

"Well, in any case I don't plan on dating this year." She picked her book up from where she had laid it, spine up, during her and Bertram's conversation.

"What?" Sirius had never expected this. Not wanting to date him was something he could understand with his reputation as a heart breaker. But what teenager on earth seriously swore off dating all together? "Why? Do you have someone back home?"

"No, I don't. Do you have any idea what's going on out there?" Aleena indicated the quickly passing scenery outside of the window. "There's a genocide taking place on half-bloods and muggle-borns! It seems selfish to me to be worried about men when so much wrong is going on in the world."

"That's ridiculous, what's the point of refusing a single date because of what's going on elsewhere? It's not like it affects you anyway! Aren't you a pureblood?" Sirius was flabbergasted that she was turning him down with such a stupid reason as a war going on outside of Hogwarts walls.

"That doesn't stop it from mattering! If something is wrong, it's wrong no matter your blood status! For someone whose best mate fancies a muggle-born I thought you might be a little more sympathetic to the harsh reality that we'll face when we leave Hogwarts!" Over the course of their conversation, their voices had been steadily rising. So much so that they didn't hear the knock of the elderly trolley lady, nor the three offers of candy that she made in her delicate voice. They did however hear when she let out a loud and slightly out of character "Excuse me!" The two looked at the elderly woman as if she had dropped from nowhere sporting a rhinoceros horn. With a satisfied sigh she smoothed the front of her apron and said, "would you two like to purchase some candy from the trolley?"

Both of the teens were feeling the need for a break and decided to form a short truce. While Sirius loaded up on just about every sweet the woman had to share with his friends back in their compartment, he noticed Aleena buying a dozen peppermint toads. Feeling his eyes on her she snapped her attention to him as she was paying the trolley witch. "It's going to be a while before the next Hogsmeade trip and I like them. Don't judge."

Sirius held up his hands in a show of innocence that anyone who had even briefly met him wouldn't believe for their life. "Now then, what do you say about taking a trip with me to Madame Puddifoot's sometime soon?" He knew the moment the words were out of his mouth that he was going to be turned down again by the annoyed look she gave him.

"I say, I wouldn't go anywhere with you if you were Merlin reincarnate. You're selfish and cruel and all you care about is checking off your list of girls you've dated. So thank you for the consideration, but no thank you." She stood on her seat to stow her peppermint toads and grab her robes, but mostly to looking a little more imposing than a fourth year, to which her height had been compared to on many occasions.

"I'm selfish and cruel because I'm going with the flow of things and not stressing out about a war that I can't do anything about?" He was beginning to get very frustrated with the girl and was wondering if going after her was even worth it.

"No, you're cruel because of all of the pranks you and your friends pull on people! You're selfish because you could care less about a girl's feelings! All you care about is making another notch in your bedpost! Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested! Maybe if you weren't such a git, I would reconsider! But that's not going to happen so please, leave so that I can get dressed!" Aleena didn't get down from her high vantage point until Sirius had stormed out of the compartment and, turning, crossed his arms across his chest right outside of the door. Closing the door she glared at him through the glass for a moment before sticking out her tongue and pulling the shade down quickly.

A few minutes later, Sirius pulled the door to the Marauder's compartment in a surely mood. Dropping into his seat next to James he stared out the window at the ever changing scenery. "Turn down again, Padfoot?" James asked looking up from his hovering position over a wizard's chess set he and Remus had set up on Peter's school trunk.

"Told you it wouldn't work." Lupin said, not even glancing up at his friend as he directed his queen to E7. "Check."

* * *

><p><strong>Competitive Flavor:<strong> And there you have it. Don't forget to leave a review. Like I said, the next chapter will be a little delayed especially since it's Ireland v. USA tomorrow and I will be cheering my…butt off non-stop.

**Toshi:** She's not usually like this. Rugby and Strictly Come Dancing are really the only times she's ever this…high strung. Anyway, you should leave a review about how awesome my beta-reading is.

**Tocxy:** And your hair, don't forget your hair.

**Toshi:** I never do.


	4. Hanging Out:FALOABT

**Flavor Time With Tocxy and Toshi:** Do you ever think, maybe you're clinically insane and are just living out your life in a delusional fantasy?

**Toshi:** Just got done watching Shutter Island, huh?

**Tocxy:** Maybe…

**Toshi:** Does this have anything to do with the story?

**Tocxy:** Not really, no. Just felt like posing a question.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Hanging Out: For lack of a better title**

The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts went smoothly enough for Aleena, save for one painfully long question and answer session from what seemed like all of The Sirius Black Unofficial Fan-Club. However, Lily Evans and Bertram had conveniently shown up to shoo the girls away right at the point that Aleena was about to crack. Similarly, the ride to the castle went as usual. The sorting, though shorter than previous years, provided eight new Ravenclaws to the brood. Then it was the time that everyone had been waiting for, whether because they wanted to hear wisdom imparted on them or because it was the last thing between them and eating, it was Headmaster Dumbledore's welcome back feast. As the white haired headmaster took his stand behind the podium he cast a long slow glance at the faces of the students in front of them, his blue eyes seemingly piercing their souls and rooting out all of their fears and woes. When he began to speak in his exceptionally strong baritone it felt as if all of those negative emotions he had found in the children looking up at him, were if not washed away, at least comforted somewhat.

"Welcome back once again. As I can see some of you salivating already, I will try to make this brief. I would like to welcome Professor Alexandros our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Also, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind students, once again, that the Forbidden Forest is in fact forbidden to all, no matter their talents." Was it Aleena's imagination, or had Dumbledore's gaze flickered to the Griffindor table? "It is no great secret, no matter how much we wish it were, that there are many dark days awaiting all of us. Many of you have already felt the sting of this conflict." At this his eyes seemed to find those tired and sad faces of those students, like the young boy from the train. "There will soon be a time when lines of allegiance must be drawn, and it will fall onto the shoulders of each of you to decide if you will take the road that is easy, or press on in pursuit of what is right. Hopefully, when that time comes, you will look back fondly on what you have learned within these walls and do what must be done. However, turmoil and desperation is never a reason to abstain from the joys of this world. Love is a powerful thing that we take for granted all too often in this world. It can heal and strengthen, and should be nurtured so that it may grow into hope. With that, let us enjoy some of the other joys of this world, namely, good food." At his word, all four tables groaned under the weight of the food that magically appeared on the golden plates.

All around her, her fellow Ravenclaws jumped on the roasted lamb, bubble and squeak, and all of the other delicious foods like they had never before seen such things. Aleena however sat with her lips pursed replaying what Dumbledore had said in her head. "What do you think he meant?"

"Wha' do I thin' who meant?" Bertram looked up from his dinner with his mouth still full of food.

"Dumbledore of course! That bit about love." Aleena began to fill her plate with summer squash and mushy peas.

Swallowing hard, Bertram smirked and glanced over at the Gryffindor table. "Oh, I expect it was some ridiculously profound mind reading on his part that was an attempt to tell you if you don't loosen up a bit you'll go crazy." Aleena pushed her shoulder into his and frowned before beginning to eat.

After dinner, the Marauders were sitting around their dorm room comparing notes on their summer. Their other roommate never seemed to be around often, which made the room a perfect place to speak openly. "So, how's the bike coming along, Padfoot?" James asked from his spot at the head of his friends bed, where he sat cross legged polishing his new Cleansweep.

Sirius shrugged from where he was stretched across the foot of his bed, the Marauder's Map held inches above his face. "Think I've finally figured out the problem with the flight. Should have it up and ready for fun by the end of Christmas break."

Remus reached up and snatched the map out of Siruis' hands and began to skim over it with a bemused look on his face. "You aren't planning on going out are you? It's our first night back, we haven't even gotten our class schedules yet." It was then that his eyes made their way up to the schematic drawing of the Common Room of Ravenclaw Tower. "So, no thoughts on what to do about Feichin then?" He tapped the name with his forefinger and smirked at the name, Bertram Aubrey, next to it.

Trying to wrestle the map from Remus' grip, Sirius shook his head. "Nope, any suggestions?" Remus gave up the fight and let go, knocking Sirius off balance slightly and allowing the map to drop to the floor where it was quickly scuttled up by Peter's chubby fingers. "You could try being charming you know? Instead of just expecting her to throw herself at you, why not try flowers, candy…all of the things you never do for a girl."

"Is she really worth it, Padfoot? I mean, there are so many other girls." James expertly dodged the pillow Sirius threw his way. "I said she'd be mine before the break, and I never go back on my word." James swatted him gently with the bristles of his broom while shaking his head. "And you're sure the hair thing didn't work?"

"Hey, she's with that Ravenclaw again. You know, the blonde one." Peter held up the map so that the others could see the names Aleena Feichin and Bertram Aubrey so close the ends were overlapping where there were in front of the fireplace in Ravenclaw tower. Sirius grimaced slightly. "Aubrey might just be a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Flavor:<strong> This chapter has been a pain to write, and I'm sure it will(okay, if it's posted, it was) a pain to proofread. I kept getting these stray thoughts that went nowhere. There was actually going to be a short bit at the end explaining that Bertram and Aleena were sitting so close because they were reading anti-Voldy propaganda, but the way it was written was a bit too silly so I dropped it. Anyway, pretty please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far and improvements you would like to see done to it. They may be taken into consideration.

**Toshi:** But probably not.


End file.
